Una cena accidentada
by Mery Weasley
Summary: A pesar de haber empezado el día con buen pie, Angelina cree que después de esa cena, su entrada en la familia Weasley no va a ser bien recibida. Este Fic participa en el reto "Un día en la madriguera" del foro "Las cuatro casas"


_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Este Fic participa en el reto "Un día en la madriguera" del foro "Las cuatro casas"**_

 _ **¡Espero que os guste! =)**_

* * *

 **Cena accidentada**

Si alguien le hubiera contado que su primera visita a la Madriguera iba a ser de esa forma, Angelina hubiera dicho que esa persona había recibido un duro golpe de una bludger. Varios años atrás, después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, había rechazado ir al entierro de Fred. No se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquel momento, despedirse para siempre de él.

Tras dos años trabajando fuera, intentando huir de los fantasmas del pasado, volvió a Londres. Allí se reencontró con George y, para sorpresa de ambos, habían comenzado a salir a los pocos meses. Y allí estaba ella ahora, en los jardines de la Madriguera, donde se había aparecido. George le había dicho a su familia que estaban juntos y sus padres, felices de ver, de nuevo, a su hijo ilusionado por algo, decidieron invitarla a pasar el día en la casa.

Al final del camino había un extraño edificio. Aquella estructura se mantenía en pie de una forma muy caótica. Angelina se quedó sorprendida al ver la casa en la que vivían los Weasley. Era mucho más impresionante de lo que se había imaginado tras años escuchando las historias de los gemelos.

Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró a George, Ron, Harry y Ginny jugando al quidditch; bueno, una variedad muy sosa con, únicamente, un guardián y un cazador. La primera en saludarla fue Hermione, que estaba leyendo bajo un árbol. Al instante, George la llamó para saludarla.

—Johnson, coge una escoba, eres cazadora —la giñó un ojo. Sabía que ella nunca rechazaría un buen partido.

—Herms, tienes que jugar. Somos impares —Ginny no iba a permitir que su amiga le diera largas—. Si no juegas, te lanzaré un moco-murciélago.

Tras las quejas de Hermione, los insultos de Ron a su hermana por amenazar a su chica y las risas George y Harry, comenzaron el partido. Al rato, una mujer regordeta —Angelina supuso que era la Señora Weasley— les llamó para ir a comer.

Mientras comían, Angelina no pudo evitar quedarse mirando aquel reloj que colgaba de la pared. En vez de manijas, tenía cucharillas con la cara de cada miembro de la familia. En vez de horas, en él estaban escritos varios lugares o situaciones en las que se podían encontrar. En ese momento, podía ver como las cucharillas de los hijos mayores y del señor Weasley se encontraban en la sección donde ponía "trabajo". Las demás estaban situadas en "casa". Se emocionó al ver que la cucharilla de Fred se encontraba unida a la de George, de forma que siempre estaría donde su gemelo fuera.

Por la tarde, Angelina fue con George a recorrer la pradera que había junto a la casa. La Señora Weasley le había echado de la cocina, alegando que ella era la invitada y por eso no debía ayudar a preparar la cena de esa noche. Se puso nerviosa solo de pensar en aquella cena. George le había dicho que irían todos sus hermanos, además de sus respectivas parejas. Según el pelirrojo, las cenas en la Madriguera se caracterizaban por sus numerosos asistentes.

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, en aquella casa había un total de catorce personas. Era imposible que cupieran todos en aquella mesa. Pero, de nuevo, aquella casa sorprendió a Angelina.

La cena no salió como ella esperaba. Victorie, la pequeña de Bill y Fleur, no dejaba de corretear alrededor de la mesa. En una de sus vueltas, tropezó con la Señora Weasley, haciéndola derramar el guiso que había preparado. George y Ron comenzaron a reírse, pero el pequeño de los Weasley se puso serio en cuanto notó la mirada de amenaza que le echó Hermione. Por su parte, la niña había comenzado a llorar y sus padres no eran capaces de calmarla. La Señora Weasley intentaba limpiar el guiso que había caído encima de Harry y Ginny. El Señor Weasley, ajeno al caos, hablaba sobre el Ministerio con Percy. Charlie y Audrey, la novia de Percy, conversaban sobre el emocionante trabajo del pelirrojo con los dragones. Angelina no sabía qué hacer. Su familia era pequeña y nunca había vivido una escena semejante. Se dispuso a ayudar a la Señora Weasley, con tan mala suerte que resbaló, llevándose con ella el mantel y todo lo que había en la mesa. No estaba siendo una buena forma de entrar en la familia.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, en los cuales pensó que iban a echarla de la casa por patosa, todos comenzaron a reírse. George le ayudó a levantarse.

—No te preocupes querida —la Señora Weasley tenía un tono de voz maternal y risueño—. Ahora prepararé algo sencillo y cenaremos en un momento.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en aquella cocina unos minutos después, habría encontrado una escena de lo más peculiar. Todos cenaban riéndose y hablando sobre lo ocurrido, llenos de comida o mojados por el caldo del guiso.

Esa noche, cuando Angelina se acostó en la cama que la Señora Weasley había preparado para ella en la habitación que compartían Ginny y Hermione, comprendió que el aspecto de aquella casa era, en realidad, el reflejo de la familia que vivía en ella: Caótica, de aspecto inestable por sus grandes diferencias, pero imposible de separar y, a su manera, única.


End file.
